Together
by laurzz
Summary: DannyLindsay 5x23 PRE-EP ONESHOT. We're celebrating Christmas early. Happy Christmas Eve.


**_A/N: *squees* PRE-EP ONESHOT! Let's just say this is the result of_****_ poking and proding of some of the DLC girls and just something silly I threw together. *giggles*_**

**_This oneshot is dedicated to all the DLC girls - I love ya girlies!! _**

**_I warn thee now - if you haven't seen the exclusive preview you may want to go to youtube and search for that badboy - this ...-oneshot has a heavy emphasis on that preview. _**

**_God love Santa Clause!! _**

**_Merry christmas eve, girls! _**

**_Ooh, also, Thanks to Stuffers for going over it for me real quick! Wubzz you! :D _**

* * *

Danny Messer gazed around the room as he sat behind Lindsay with his hands placed protectively on their daughter. It had finally hit him that he was out of his depth.

"You can breathe you know." Lindsay whispered under her breath as she snuggled into his strong chest. "It's nothing to be afraid of."

"This was our last class." He gulped. "I've watched all these couples and women balloon up and now it's like BOOM. We're done. Good luck at parenthood. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Lindsay turned and blinked at him. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"Like her," Danny whispered in Lindsay's ear as he turned her and pulled her against his chest. "She was tiny the first time we came. Now she's huge."

"Tends to happen when you're pregnant, dear." Lindsay snorted as she smiled her husband. "You _have_ seen me, right?"

Danny rolled his eyes. "That's not what I'm saying. I see you every day. Apart from when you left me to go to Montana."

Lindsay returned the eye roll and sighed. "After we've finished here, do we need to stop by a therapist to get you over that? I'm back now – what does it matter?"

"It matters because my whole life left me."

"Oh lord. Relax, me and baby girl are back now."

"We really need a name for her." Danny informed her.

"Really?" Lindsay gasped. "I thought we could wait six weeks then call her Sheldon."

"Don't even joke about things like that, Lindsay. It's not funny."

Lindsay smirked and kissed his jaw line. "You know I'm just playin' with you, Messer."

Danny grumbled as he pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm just glad your home. Both of you."

"Well, I couldn't really leave her in Montana, could I?"

Danny sniggered. "Are we gonna stick around and make small talk? Or shall we just head out?"

Lindsay swallowed. "I actually have a few questions… I might go speak to Elaine about some stuff. You gonna be okay here on your own?" Lindsay mused.

Danny nodded as he helped her up and sat down again, and reached across the floor for the dolly they had discarded thirty minutes previous. "I'll entertain myself with Amanda here."

Lindsay smiled. "I remember when we named her that. It caught on quick, didn't it."

"We couldn't have a dolly without a name. Even if I was merely humouring you."

"I could stand on you from this position."

"You wouldn't." Danny gasped.

Lindsay raised an eyebrow.

"Maybe you would. Numerous times."

Lindsay winked at him as she waddled away from him across the carpeted floor to their birthing teacher.

_I know he's staring. _Lindsay smirked to herself as she walked away. _I'm nearly nine months pregnant, and he's still checking me out. _

She turned to test out her theory, and couldn't help but smile at him gawking at her. She stared at him pointedly, and he instantly gazed down at the dolly in his hands, as he pretended to be occupied with the said doll.

"Lindsay." Elaine smiled brightly. "It'll be awful next week without you and Danny here."

Lindsay forced a smile on her face. "I know."

"How are you feeling?" Elaine smiled at her as the woman slowly rubbed Lindsay's belly. "how's baby doing?"

"She's good."

"She?!" The woman gasped.

Lindsay nodded. "She finally stopped squirming when I was in Montana – typical, eh? She couldn't be good when I was with her daddy."

"She's the child of two stubborn people. You're gonna have your hands full."

Lindsay swallowed.

"I sense you're not exactly thrilled about that idea." Elaine mused.

"No. No, it's not that…" Lindsay sighed as she glanced back at Danny. "I'm just… I'm not sure… Oh it's complicated."

"You know, that's the first thing you said to me."

"What?"

"You had just found out you were pregnant and were inquiring about birthing classes. You'd picked a card up in Life Systems – where you used to go, right?"

Lindsay nodded.

"Well, you came down, didn't you? And I asked you about the father. Instantly you got all flustered and declared it was difficult and complicated."

Lindsay smiled. "It's been my reaction throughout this. Nothing is ever easy for us."

Elaine raised an eyebrow and took Lindsay's hand as she turned her. "Look at him. He's sat cross-legged on the floor, playing with a dolly. That looks easy and non-complicated to me, Lindsay."

"Yeah but we've fought to get there." Lindsay scoffed, becoming defensive. "It hasn't been easy."

"I'm not suggesting it was easy. But Lindsay, you've been through so much together that from what you've mentioned to me both separately and together you can only go from strength to strength now. You hit rock bottom together, stripped yourselves bare, let the other see your weaknesses, then together, you built your relationship back up. That to me is amazing. Out of all the couples that I have in this class my Benjamin is on you two to make it to the finishing post."

Lindsay smirked to herself. "That means a lot, Elaine."

"But a pep talk on your marriage isn't what you came over to talk about, is it?"

Lindsay shook her head. "It's just some silly worries I have – you know, laid in bed, can't sleep from being the most uncomfortable you've ever been in your entire life."

"I remember it well." Elaine smiled. "I know it's easy to say this, Lindsay, but you're going to be a wonderful mother. I can see it in you. You shine."

Lindsay blushed.

"And I can tell you're terrified."

"And then some." She whispered. "I don't think I can do this. I don't know how to be a mom. You taught me how to breathe and get through the pain of childbirth, but you forgot to teach me how to be a mom."

Elaine laughed and pulled Lindsay into a hug. "Lindsay Messer, nobody needs to tell you how to be a mother."

"But, what if…"

"All those what if's are a million years away, Lindsay. And chances are, you will be so well informed and know your daughter better than you know yourself, so that you will know exactly what to do. All those what if's seem like huge problems right now – how can you deal with them? What the hell do you do when she comes home with a tattoo and a nose ring? How do you express to her that no means no?"

Lindsay nodded.

"You and your husband will figure it out. I promise you. You're going to make great parents. I promise you."

"And if we don't?" Lindsay pressed.

"Since when has failure been in your vocabulary, Lindsay? We talked about this. 'I can't do this' doesn't exist – you _can_ do this. You're perfectly capable at anything and everything you do. I believe in you. Danny believes in you. And your little girl needs you. You're gonna be fine."

"Is it normal to be this scared?" Lindsay asked in a meek voice.

Elaine nodded. "I bet you fifty dollars you will have this conversation again. You will Lindsay. And your best friend will laugh and tell you you're going crazy – but yes, it's normal to be scared. This is your first time. You're going to be a mommy. Of course you're going to be scared – I would be worried if you weren't scared. But don't let that stop you from enjoying every single minute of this. You're not going to be perfect, Lindsay. Mommies make mistakes all the time, despite what they tell us. You'll see. But as long as you're the best you can be, that's all that matters."

Lindsay let out a breath. "Be all that you can be."

"Exactly." Elaine smiled and hugged Lindsay. "I expect a baby photo to go on my wall, missy, do you understand me?"

"I'll make sure it's one of the first things Danny does."

Elaine smiled. "Go and save him from himself, mommy."

"He's practising." Lindsay giggled as she watched him talk to the dolly.

"Yup, tea parties are going to be all the rage in the Messer household."

"I meant with our daughter. He practises his daddy voice on her dollies that we've bought her. Safe dollies." Lindsay instantly added. "The kind that's safe for…"

"I know." Elaine smiled as she placed both hands on Lindsay's tiny hands. "It's okay. You will be okay, Lindsay. Believe me."

Lindsay smiled. "We have your number. We'll be sure to drop by; I'm sure I'll have days to do nothing with her."

"You know when I'm here, don't hesitate to come down and we can see how much of a fantastic mother you really are."

"My wife doubting herself again?" Danny smirked as he wrapped his arms around Lindsay and pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Just make sure you keep reassuring her that she's gonna be a wonderful mommy to your baby and that will make the world seem like a less scary place for her."

"Baby girl." Danny corrected. "Me and my wife are having a baby girl."

"He's finally on board with it." Lindsay smirked. "I think he was a little speechless to begin with."

"Ahh, the whole wishing it was a baby boy…?"

Danny shook his head. "No, it just dawned on me how many boys I was going to have to beat off of her. With a mother like Lindsay – she's gonna be beautiful."

Lindsay blushed. "We better go."

"Don't be strangers, you two…" Elaine warned. "I mean it. I want to see you again."

"We'll bring her by." Danny promised. "Make it a family outing."

Elaine smiled. "And I'll see you in a few years with your next one."

Danny and Lindsay's eyes widened as they both looked at each other in sheer horror.

Elaine burst out into laughter. "You'll see. You'll be back. It's a crime for you two to deprive the world of such beautiful children."

Lindsay giggled as Danny cleared his throat. "We ought to be heading off. I don't want my girls on the subway late."

Elaine smiled and embraced the two in turn. "Enjoy this time, Lindsay. Believe in yourself. You can do it."

Lindsay nodded as she gripped onto Danny's hand as Elaine released him from her tight hug.

Together they could do it.

* * *

**_*squees*  
_**

**_TOMORROW!_**

**_Send me into a squee coma and review? It's muchly appreciated :D_**


End file.
